


Heart Rate

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets Bruce's heart rate up too high and they have to stop their activites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Rate

Tony opened his bedroom door to find Bruce still asleep beneath the silky covers of his bed. He smiled as he tip toed over to the bed, pulling back the covers a little and got slowly into the warmth of his sheets, curling up against Bruce’s back.

“Mmm, Tony?” Bruce said sleepily rolling over to face him and was met by Tony’s lips on his own.

“Hey.” Tony replied softly once the kiss ended.

Leaning, Bruce recaptured Tony’s mouth with his own and gained access inside by swiping the tip of his tongue across the seam of Tony’s lips. Tony slid a hand into Bruce’s ruffled hair and began trailing kisses down the other man’s neck, loving the small moans he heard Bruce produce. Both of them often went to bed shirtless, now Tony took advantage of that, licking Bruce’s shoulder before lowering his head to suck on his left nipple. Bruce’s breath came out in a short gasp, he could feel his heart rate rising but ignored it for the moment.

Tony moved between Bruce’s legs and claimed his mouth again starting to rock his hips against Bruce’s, each feeling the other through the soft cloth of their bed pants.

Bruce felt his heart rate rise and keep rising until his couldn’t ignore the dangerous level it was rapidly reaching “Tony, Tony, stop, stop!” he half pushed Tony off him and sat up panting, he was so hard and he wanted Tony so much, fuck! He slammed his fist against the soft mattress, no, he had to calm down, he could not risk having an incident here and now.

Slowly Bruce calmed his breathing along with his heart rate, Tony sat on his side of the bed, waiting patiently for Bruce to regain control, he should know better by now, but he just can’t help himself when it comes to Bruce.

Shyly, Bruce glanced up Tony “Sorry…” he said.

Tony sat back against the head board and held out his arms to the other man. Timidly Bruce crawled over to him and settled himself between Tony’s legs, then, wrapping his arms around Bruce, Tony spoke “It’s not your fault.”

“It’s still very frustrating, I hate it so much, Tony.” Bruce rubbed his face with his hand, wishing his curse would just go away. 

Tony kissed his temple and whispered “I will find a way to make it happen, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first attempt at writing Bruce/Tony, I’ve had this in my head for ages and finally decided to try and write it, hope you like it. Much love xox


End file.
